The Leaf Wars
by rombonculus
Summary: This is a story about a Leafwing soldier who is part of the beginning of the Leaf Wars and fights for his aunt, Queen Sequoia of the Leafwings.
1. Prologue

This take place 60 years before the events of The Lost Continent just before the Leaf Wars (I don't own WoF)

Elm was bored, he didn't see the point in trying to give the Hivewings what they wanted. If they wanted the Leafwing's land, they should fight for it honorably, rather than pawning off gold for it. Then he saw it, the Hivewing tail creeping to the back of General Ivy's head. He jumped forward, pinning the Hivewing to the ground and sinking his teeth into its throat. Instantly the room broke into chaos and the Leafwing and Hivewing guards started to fight. He grabbed Ivy and leaped out of the window, for good measure he threw some oak seeds into the room, and forced them to grow using his power. He saw some Leafwings leaving the chamber through the window, so he flew away. Ivy said, "Why did you attack him, you idiot!?", he replied, "Maybe because he was attempting to assassinate you?". Her expression changed into one of horror and confusion.

He flew ahead and realized that Queen Sequoia would be enraged. He realized that this would mean war with the Hivewings.


	2. Chapter 1

Three months later

It had been months since the initial fighting at Wasp Palace, Elm had volunteered to the Leafwing army, and had finally drafted to an engagement at the Hivewing city of Coccus to destroy the Hivewing stores of flamesilk, with the Silkwings joining on the Leafwing side.

He kicked off the ground, preparing himself for his first battle with the Hivewings. He yearned to get revenge for them trying to kill his older sister, Ivy. He realized that this would not be as hard as it seems, with Silkwing sending one of their flamesilk battalion. He landed at the forward base seeing his packs of seeds to fight with. He was better than most at that. It was easy for him to force-grow trees and other plants.

It was time to charge the city and he followed his group, led by his sister, ivy. Even though she was only 2 years older than him, she rose through ranks, becoming the queen's second in command after their parents died. He saw the giant stone walls of the city and heard a buzzing noise. Instantly Ivy shouted to spread out and he saw the arrows flying through the air at the battalion. Elm dived down and started to zigzag, one arrow going right by where his head would have been. They were almost the wall, Ivy shouted to pull up, and he did. He gripped his birch seeds, hoping to use them to make spikes against the Hivewings.

They reached the Hivewing mob and he aimed some seeds at the group forcing them to grow in air and crush any Hivewings below. He leaped down and started to clash with a red and black Hivewing. The Hivewing jumped forward, using their wrist stingers as daggers, he moved to the side and slashed the Hivewing's tail, and it roared. It reared up and hit Elm over the head with his claws and Elm struggled under its weight. He was able to throw one seed before he passed out and he forced it to grow. It shot up and hit the Hivewing square in the chest, sending it flying into the mob. Elm looked around for Ivy and saw her protecting Kentia, one of the weaker Leafwings in their group from a large yellow Hivewing. Elm jumped in and slashed across the back of the Hivewing's head, sending him running. Kentia gave him a look of thanks. "What are you doing!', Ivy shouted, "You need to be pushing towards the flamesilk storage!", she pointed towards a large building made of stone, bristling with Hivewings. "Follow me!" Elm shouted getting about ten dragons to follow him including Ivy, Kentia, and a couple of Silkwings.

The group formed up and attacked the horde of Hivewings, but they wouldn't budge, so Ivy and Elm through seeds that then exploded into trees sending Hivewings flying. The group rushed forwards into a dark corridor. Elm led the group holding a flamesilk torch and found the way to the flamesilk stores. They had found, all the needed to do was to cover it with dirt and have it die out. Just as he grew some plants to help move soil, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and was knocked to the ground. Elm looked up from the ground and saw Silkwings leaning over him with a strand of flamesilk in his hand. The Silkwings had betrayed them.

Elm using what little strength he had called out for reinforcements, soon a few dozen Leafwings charged the Silkwing defended flamesilk, and were just able to retrieve the immobilized Leafwings and Elm slowly drifted into darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

Elm woke up, and realized he wasn't in the tunnels anymore, he was in a royal medical firm with Ivy to his left, gasping. She exclaimed "How did you survive that?" "What happened?" Elm replied.

"You got hit in the back of the head with flamesilk, and you were knocked unconscious" she went on, "You had a burning gash in the back of your head, and you've been out of it for a week."

"We have to strike the Silkwings!" said Elm, "No because that would be stupid" Ivy replied.

"We have to", Elm said

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"Fine, I'll discuss it with Aunt Sequoia"

"Thank you.", Elm said.

Only one month later Elm was in Ivy's platoon headed toward a Silkwing camp. Ivy had convinced their queen to start pressuring Monarch's forces out of the war. He and Ivy led the group and they were attacking stealthily in the cover of trees. He could hear the voices in the distance, they were getting closer. They had a strategy this time, Elm and three other dragons would throw tree bombs and cripple the Silkwing forces and then they would have control over the second peninsula and be in place to disrupt Wasp Palace. He saw the first Silkwing patrolman, with his back turned to the Leafwings, silently, Elm got behind him and struck. The guard fell and the camp was exposed. In unison, the Leafwing bombers opened their bags and grabbed a handful of seeds, just as Ivy shout to charge, the seeds exploded into large trees midair. He heard a few shrieks and followed the other soldiers. The camp was under defended, no Silkwing would have predicted them flying over the northern part of the Dragonfly Bay.

Instantly, Elm jumped onto the back of a mostly silver and blue Silkwing and started to claw him. The Silkwing jumped up and slashed at Elm, which hit him just below his shoulder. Elm then used his tail to stun the Silkwing and then he cut at the Silkwing's throat, opening a wound there. The Silkwing put his talon to the throat and fell to the ground. Elm had another challenger, one much bigger and spewing flamesilk from his wrists. Elm ducked to the side and slipped underneath the Silkwing, extending his claws and slashing at its stomach. It roared in pain and grabbed Elm by the neck he struggled to get loose but couldn't lose the large claw on his throat. He could feel a burning pain spreading from where the Silkwing was touching him, most likely the flamesilk. Elm whipped his tail around and hit the Silkwing and slightly stunning him. He then kicked it and sent him falling into a group of Silkwings like bowling pins.

After a few minutes the Silkwing lines had seemed to dissipate and the final one flew away snarling "This isn't the end of the Silkwings!". Elm and the group start to loot what's left of the Silkwing camp, they looked into the biggest tent and saw a pile of gold. They quickly collected the gold and found a small box of flamesilk. They flew back to the Grove Palace. "So, how did it go?", the queen said, eyeing some of the nastier wounds on Ivy. "It was a resounding victory, your honor", said Bayberry, one of the captains who fought in the battle. "We were able to secure the peninsula and find gold and flamesilk.". The queen looked more intrigued, because of the Leaf Kingdoms lack of flamesilks. The queen said "Well then, we must keep going".


	4. Chapter 3

He was walking on the coast, on guard with a few other Leafwing patrolme, looking for any enemy force trying to take the peninsula, he had wanted to go on another Sikwing raid, but was ordered by the queen herself to reinforce the borders. Elm wished he could be fighting battles, with Ivy and Kentia. He yearned for the roaring of mobs of dragons and the sweet taste of victory. Instead, he was stuck looking out for stray dragons on the seaside. He heard a twig snap, and he held up his hand in a fist to alert the others to stop. He looked to the side and saw the glint of red scales. Quietly, he strode forward and was able to jump and knock down the enemy. Instead of a Hivewing, it was a deep red and orange Silkwing. Elm got the Silkwing in a choke-hold and ordered the rest of them to carry him to the palace following him.

When they arrived, they turned in the Silkwing, who identified himself as Everest. After a few minutes of interrogation, Elm was told that Everest was sent as a spy against Queen Sequoia, but didn't have much time to hide when heard an enemy patrol coming. His main task was to infiltrate the lines and find a certain dragon named Ninebark and try to convince the Leafwings to rebel against Sequoia. Hours later, Ivy returned with her troops and reported a victory, meaning that the Leafwing forces were now in light of attacking Queen Monarch's Palace and kicking the Silkwings out of the war and controlling all the flamesilk for themselves.

This was the most important battle in the war so far, the Leafwings had amassed an enormous army and were currently invading Queen Monarch's Palace and possibly winning the war if the Hivewings surrendered too. He was tasked with high-air flying and diving downwards and slamming into the guards defending the gates to the palace. Elm was already i the air and tilted his wings down and started to dive. He was moving fast, he could barely concentrate in the rushing wind, and then he made contact.


	5. Chapter 4

Elm and 3 other dragons slammed into the Silkwings from the sky. Elm was out of breath and heaving from the fall, he felt bright pain on his shoulder and felt blood draining out he leapt back and heard more Leafwings coming. He heard Ivy behind him backing him up. She leapt forward and brutally slashed at the Silkwings throat, it ducked back and dodged her, it then spun a small wire of silk and whipped at Ivy's wing and she roared. Ivy jumped forward and got a hold on the Silkwing and Elm threw a single birch seed under him and Ivy jumped off him just as a tree exploded through the Silkwing's chest.

Elm was getting back to his senses and he just realized how loud it was, all around him the air exploded in roars and shrieks. He looked around and saw one Silkwing with an arrogant expression on his face and Elm recognised him as the Silkwing at the battle for the peninsula which was the last to go. Like lightning Elm dashed forward and was able smack the Silkwing across the face with his flat tail. The Silkwing barely reacted to it and got a smirk on his face. The Silkwing had flamesilk erupting from his wrists and hurled himself and more importantly falmesilk at Elm.

He didn't have any time to react, the SIlkwing was pressing his burning claws into Elms snout and he couldn't shake off the attacker. He was losing consciousness as the heat started to get to his head. Out of nowhere the pain was gone and the claws were thrown away from Elm. standing over the Silkwing body was Kentia. He looked up in shock as the smaller dragon had gotten her first kill, despite the fact that it was against a dragon that Elm was struggling against. He gave her a thanks and started to lead some dragons farther into the Palace. He knew that Queen Monarch was going to die.


	6. Chapter 5

The Silkwings were outnumbered but had high morale as they were being attacked at their queen's palace. Elm was in the lead of some dragons but already had a few casualties as they rushed forward. A line of Silkwings was trying to get behind the Leafwing lines, but Elm was not going to let that happened. He instantly grew a sharp palmetto branch to use as a blade and ran forward, he raked the sharp spines against the four huge wings of a Slikwing and was hit in the face with its horns. Elm felt his face and felt blood. He threw the branch at the enemy and it slashed at its face, he could see that some of the spikes had gotten in between its scales, and it shrieked. He grabbed the Silkwing by the horns and kicked up his tail smacking the Silkwing with his tail and knocking him out.

Elm's attempts were getting harder to keep up, after every dragon he took out, two more would take his place. He grabbed some bramble seeds and threw them at the dragons, the seeds trapped the enemies and left them immobilized. He and the others pushed into a pavilion that was studded with gold and jewels, and he realized that soon they would be soaked blood-red. He saw the entrance into a large mostly silk and wood building heavily guarded by mean looking Silkwings. As Elm and his party was spotted, a flamesilk battalion charged forward and started firing flamesilk at the Leafwings. Elm threw seed in the air and they soaked most if the burning silk, but some still managed to land on his neck and wings, sending burning pain all over his body. His fellow dragons rallied and shot forward, easily taking out the dragons.

As the rest of Silkwings behind Elm receded, he saw Leafwing soldiers pouring in and forming up to take the building. Elm suspected that Monarch was in there, due to all the guards. He decided to play in the back and do seed bombing with Birch, one of the other growers. Elm decided that mangrove would be the right plant for the job and he grabbed some, he saw the trees explode from nothingness and have their messy roots wack and whip against enemy wings. The Silkwing's still wouldn't retreat any further. Just as Elm was going to move forward and help fight, he saw Ivy rage forward and remembered why she was the general of the Leafwing army.


End file.
